


She's my home

by Nightworldlove



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Korrasami Anniversary, Korrasami Secret Santa, mention of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: They defeated Kuvira and the Earth Kingdom is recovering, with the help of everyone. The Avatar has been helping where she can, but she is excited to get back home...
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	She's my home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slowdissolve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowdissolve/gifts).



> I participated in this year's Korrasami Secret Santa and this is for Slowdissolve! Hope you like your gift! I am pretty excited about the end-result, it is super mushy and fluffy, but in the best way possible, I think o3o
> 
> Also: HAPPY FIVE YEAR KORRASAMI ANNIVERSARY! <3
> 
> Thanks again to Basingtei for beta-reading for me, I'm really grateful for you helping me <3

_**She's my home** _

_19.12.2019_

* * *

The Avatar let out a deep sigh as she let herself fall onto the bed in the small room, it had been nearly three weeks since she’d left Republic City. She had been traveling around a lot to help out with restoring the balance after Kuvira had been arrested and no longer terrorized the Earth Kingdom. Although it was now no longer a Kingdom, since former Prince Wu declared he thought the nation would be better off as a democracy like the United Republic. 

Korra was exhausted and felt terribly homesick, she missed her own bed, but most of all she missed Asami. Without Asami against her during the night, she simply didn’t sleep as well. 

As there was a knock on the door of her small, temporary room, she groaned. “What is it?” 

The door opened slightly and she heard someone clear their throat. Korra rolled her eyes, got up from the bed and walked over to the door to see who it was. 

“Bolin? Hey, what are you doing here?” Korra said with a smile and wrapped the earthbender in a tight hug. Bolin chuckled and returned the hug almost just as tightly.

“I was sent here to help, then I heard you were here too and just had to make sure the Avatar is doing alright.” Korra chuckled and let out a huff.

“Bo, you know I can handle myself, right?” Her arms crossed and a grin plastered on her face.

“Oh, I know! You’re the Avatar after all, plus you’re _Korra_. Alright, let me rephrase that; I wanted to make sure one of my best friends is doing alright,” Bolin answered and winked at Korra, receiving a playful punch in the shoulder. “Yeah, love you too.” 

“Man, I honestly can’t wait to go home…” Korra admitted, leaning to the doorpost with her arms still crossed. Bolin nodded understandingly and studied the brunette’s face, then smiled.

“You really miss her, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, I _really_ do…” Korra responded, not having the energy to even try and hide it. Bolin was one of her best friends, she didn’t need to pretend with him and she was grateful for that. 

“I can guarantee you, she misses you just as much, Korra.” The Avatar looked up, her cheeks taking on a more pink hue. “She won’t say it out loud, but I know her good enough; her body language and facial expressions make it pretty obvious.” Korra’s lips curled up into a sheepish smile as she thought of Asami, working on blueprints with her brows knit together in concentration. Hair slightly messy and a cup of tea that had gotten cold a while ago still on the corner of her desk. 

“Yeah, exactly like that,” Bolin said with a smirk, pulling Korra out of thought. “Hey, wanna get something to eat? I’m starving!” Korra worried her lip for a moment, then agreed. Some food would do her good, she hadn’t eaten since noon after all.

“Sure thing, you can pick out a place.” Bolin grinned and pumped his fist into the air.

“Oh, you’re gonna love it. I know the perfect place!” Korra set her hands on her hips and shot Bolin a challenging look. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

Bolin had been right, Korra absolutely loved the place Bolin had taken her. The restaurant was small, very casual and offered food that was a fusion of Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe cuisine, with some hints from the Fire Nation. 

They both had ordered two main dishes, sharing half of each with each other so they got to try four different dishes. All the food tasted amazing; they nearly licked their plates and bowls clean, there were no left-overs at all.

Bolin burped and covered his mouth with his hand apologetically, but laughed when Korra let out an even louder burp.

“Just like old times,” Bolin said in between his laughter and Korra nodded in agreement.

“Like old times,” she repeated and slung her arm around his neck and pulled the earthbender into a sideways hug. “I needed this, thanks Bo,” she said as she wiped the wetness from the outer corners of her eyes.

“No need to thank me, Korra. Wanted to spend some time with you before you go back again.” Korra let go of Bolin and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, slightly confused.

“Before I go back again? What do you mean?” This time Bolin was the one to look confused.

“To Republic City? Didn’t you get the message?” When Korra shook her head, Bolin sighed. “Well, might as well tell you myself, then. There’s more help coming from the United Forces and they want you back in Republic City, but they didn’t really tell me any more specifics.” Korra just stared at him for a few moments, the realisation that she would be seeing Asami again soon slowly sinking in. 

“Wait, when did you hear this? I wonder why I haven’t been informed yet…” 

“Oh, I just heard it earlier. Pretty sure they would inform you soon enough, don’t worry about it too much, Avatar.” Bolin winked and nudged Korra. “So, excited?” 

“Yeah,” Korra admitted, eyes shining and the grin on her face impossible to be removed anytime soon. “Though I will miss you, Bo. Haven’t seen you all that much lately, either.” Bolin sputtered and waved his hand at her dismissively.

“Once all this settles down you’ll see so much of me, you might get sick of it,” he added and Korra shook her head as she chuckled. 

“Impossible, I never get sick of spending time with you, Bo. I like hanging out with you, figured you’d know that by now,” Korra replied and nudged him back, maybe with a bit more force than she’d intended. “Oops, sorry.” Bolin winced but waved it off, telling her how he was used to it.

“I’m Mako’s little brother, remember? I’ve had much worse.”

“Right, Mako… He’s still working for Bei Fong?” 

“I think so? Haven’t seen him in a while, honestly. But I’m not worried, he can handle himself,” Bolin said as he waved to one of the waiting staff, to pay for their food.

“Hmm, alright. Oh, should we split the bill?” But Bolin made it _very_ clear it was on him and that Korra should save it for taking Asami out when she got back to Republic City. “As you wish, not going to argue with that.” 

“Aw! Come on!” Bolin complained as Korra dropped her cards onto the bed face-up, showing Bolin she had won again. “You’re _too_ good at this, Korra. I give up. Should probably head to bed anyway, gotta get up on time again in the morning.” Korra flashed him a triumphant grin and nodded.

“Sounds like a plan, I am _beat_!” She raised her arms up in the air as she stretched and yawned.

“Gotta make sure to rest up so you have plenty of energy when you see Asami again,” Bolin said and wiggled his eyebrows; ducking to avoid a playful smack against the head from the Avatar. “We both know it,” Bolin added, smirking. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, good night Bolin.” Korra shooed him out of her room, blushing as she chuckled sheepishly. “Thanks for tonight, Bo. I really enjoyed it,” she then said as they stood by the now open door. 

“Hey, that’s what friends are for, right?” Bolin responded and hugged the brunette before he turned around to get to his own room. “Give her a hug from me, okay?” 

“Will do!” Korra called as she watched him turn around the corner of the hallway and closed the door. She let out a sigh and smiled from ear to ear as she walked to the small bathroom, looking into the mirror. She looked like a lovestruck teenager, but she didn’t care. Tomorrow she would see her girlfriend again and she could barely wait. Korra quickly brushed her teeth, pulled a comb through her hair, changed into her sleepwear, and threw everything in her duffle bag. All she had to do in the morning was to change into her daytime outfit, put her sleepwear in the bag, and she would be ready to go. The smile was still on her face when she had gotten into bed and rested her head on the pillow, thinking of Asami as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Every now and then, Korra would open her eyes to look through the window, to check if they had arrived yet. Each time she was disappointed to conclude that the train hadn’t arrived at Republic City Station yet, it was extremely tempting to just get onto Naga and ride there herself. If only she hadn’t promised to stay on the train until it had arrived at its final destination, although she had been reluctant to do so. Another sigh left her mouth and Naga, her giant polar bear dog looked up at her, tail wagging a few times before it rested onto the floor again.

“Sorry girl, I don’t have any more treats for you. Hopefully we’ll be back home soon and I’ll make sure to treat you to a bone.” Once more, Naga lifted her tail, wagging it more excitedly this time. She pressed her nose against Korra’s stomach and huffed appreciatively when Korra scratched behind Naga’s ears. 

Korra rested the back of her head against the back of the seat she was sitting on, thinking of her girlfriend who’d she see soon. Giddiness spread through her chest and stomach, her heart fluttering excitedly and an enormous grin spreading across her face. She had missed Asami so much it had literally _hurt_ , especially at night when she was by herself, without Asami’s soft and slender body snuggled up against her own. She missed Asami’s scent, a mixture of the delicate perfume she wore, the floral shampoo and conditioner she used on her hair and the sweat and grease from a day’s work. Korra missed looking into Asami’s light green eyes, that would look at her with so much love it could make the Avatar’s head spin and her heart nearly jump out of her chest. Just like she missed the way the Future Industries’ CEO would smile whenever she looked at Korra and the way their hands automatically would find each other and their fingers intertwine.

Naga whined when Korra suddenly shot up and looked through the window with a big smile and adrenaline rushing through her body. Republic City had come into view, albeit in the far distance, but it was enough to thrill her.

“We’re almost home, Naga! I can see Republic City from here!” The polar bear dog just stared at Korra, tail wagging as she sat up, then licked the Avatar’s face. “I’m excited too, girl. We’ll finally see Asami again.” As Korra mentioned her girlfriend’s name, Naga let out a soft but cheerful bark, then rested her front paws flat on the floor, her butt playfully in the air. Korra chuckled and ruffled Naga’s fur on her neck. “I’m sure she’ll take us to the park and play with you.” 

It was hard for Korra to stay put and not pace back and forth through the cart impatiently, even more so when she noticed they were losing speed. They were getting closer and closer, but it still seemed to take an eternity for the train to _actually_ slow down significantly. 

“Oh, come _on_!” Korra hissed, at nobody in particular. The train was going torturously slow now, with the train station still being quite a distance away. It was testing Korra’s patience, causing Tenzin’s voice to pop into the Avatar’s mind, a memory pushing itself to the forefront. 

_“Patience, Korra!”_

Korra let out a scoff, but then chuckled. Her patience had improved a lot since back then, but she was obviously still not as good at it as Tenzin had hoped. 

She was actually looking forward to see him again, too. She looked forward to seeing Pema and the kids as well, along with all the new airbenders on Air Temple Island. She hadn’t realized that she had been _this_ homesick, until now. The aching in her chest had been there, but only now she fully realized it had just been homesickness all along. It didn’t bother Korra as much now, because she knew it would soon disappear.

_Finally_ the train rolled into the city’s train station; Korra could swear she was about to burst through the train’s still closed doors like her heart was about to burst through her chest. As it took way too long for the Avatar’s liking, Korra used her metalbending to open the doors of the train carriage she was in, jumping out onto the platform with Naga following just a second later. She got onto Naga’s back and wanted to signal the polar bear dog to start running, but was interrupted as she heard her name being called. To her dismay, it wasn’t Asami’s voice. Korra let out a deep sigh, made Naga turn around and tried her best to not show her annoyance. 

“Oh, hey Lin,” Korra greeted and waved. “Good to see you again.” 

“I know you’re lying, Korra.” The Avatar winced and nervously shook her head.

“I’m not lying, Lin, I just—"

“Yeah, yeah. I realize you were hoping for _someone_ else,” Lin said and Korra could swear she saw a small smile tugging at Lin’s lips. “Just here to inform you that Tenzin needs to see you when you can.” Korra rolled her eyes and huffed. “Though I bet he wouldn’t know any better if you’d come in later today.” Korra looked at the Chief of police in surprise and grinned.

“Thanks Lin,” Korra said, she meant it. Lin waved it off and her face turned serious again.

“Just go to your girlfriend already, I have work to do.” Korra chuckled and nodded, made Naga turn back around and run out of the train station.

Korra sucked in a deep breath as they arrived at Future Industries' headquarters, where Asami would undoubtedly be. It was silly at how nervous the Avatar was, as if her and Asami hadn’t been dating for months. There wasn’t any reason to be nervous. As she felt Naga’s wet nose press against her cheek, Korra was pulled from her thoughts and laughed. 

“Thanks, Naga. You’re right, I should just go in already. Please behave, alright?” The polar bear dog wagged her tail excitedly, tongue hanging out as Naga panted. Korra inhaled once more before stepping inside the building. 

It wasn’t long before someone greeted Korra and asked her to follow along, Asami had been expecting her. Of course she would have known Korra was returning home, the Avatar smiled dreamily as she tried to keep her heartbeat at a normal pace. 

“Miss Sato will be waiting for you, inside.” Korra nodded and thanked the person, then swallowed and stared at the large double doors in front of her. Korra bit her lip and noticed that her hands were trembling as she moved one of them to the door handle. She sucked in a breath and opened the door, her heart pounding in chest and throat simultaneously. When she didn’t see Asami, her heart plummeted and the smile disappeared from her face.

Korra walked in further, but there was no sign of her girlfriend. The office was tidy, papers on the desk in neat stacks and nothing seemed out of place, but then a little note in the center of the desk caught Korra’s attention.

> _‘Dear Korra, when you read this, I will not be there. Please don’t be too upset, you’ll find me at the apartment. Love you, Asami’_

The smile slowly returned and Korra felt her heart climb back into her chest again. She hurried out of the office and towards the apartment, using her airbending as she just had ran out of patience.

Korra knocked on the door, a sheepish expression on her face as she did so. There wasn’t really a reason for her to knock, Asami was expecting her, after all. 

“Come in,” Asami called and Korra released a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Her heart was thumping so hard and loud that it made her ears ring. Tears started welling up in the corners of her eyes, but Korra wasn’t aware of it until she opened the door, stepped inside and saw Asami waiting for her. Tears now flowed down her cheeks, while her lips formed the biggest smile possible. Her heart _sung_ and the pleasant warmth somewhere between her chest and stomach spread throughout her entire body. “Welcome back,” Asami said softly, her eyes looking at the Avatar lovingly. 

Korra ran towards Asami, nearly tripped over the rug on the floor and finally landed into Asami’s open arms.

“I missed you too, Korra,” Asami whispered with a chuckle, strong emotion ringing through her voice. 

“So much…” Korra breathed and squeezed the taller woman just a little harder, before leaning back to look into Asami’s green eyes. “I missed you so much, ‘Sami…” She leaned forward, onto her toes and pressed her lips against Asami’s burgundy ones. They felt like home, familiar, comfortable, pleasant and welcoming. 

“But you’re back home now, right?” Asami responded as their lips left each other and Korra nodded enthusiastically. “That’s all that matters.” Korra wholeheartedly agreed, she was back home. _Asami_ was _her_ home, regardless of where they would be.

“You’re all that matters, right now,” Korra whispered and smiled lovingly when she saw the blush on Asami’s cheeks. 

“You must be tired from the long train ride.” The Avatar shook her head at that.

“Not at all,” Korra said. “Not anymore, at least.” Asami chuckled and pressed a kiss on top of Korra’s hair, her arms still draped over Korra’s shoulders. 

“Are you sure about that?” Asami challenged and Korra raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I just sai—” Then Korra caught the way Asami’s eyes looked at her. “Oh.” Asami grinned and leaned in to kiss the Avatar once again, her tongue licking Korra’s lower lip and being met with Korra’s own tongue. Their kiss was soft, slow and tender. There was no rush, no urgency, but they both tasted the longing in their kiss. 

Never breaking their kiss, they slowly made their way to Asami’s bedroom. Asami blindly closed the door behind them and took off her jacket, tossing it onto the chair by her vanity table. Asami leaned back, causing the Avatar to pout, and giggled at the adorable sight in front of her. “Turn around,” Asami whispered softly into Korra’s ear.

Korra turned around like Asami had instructed her to and gasped, her eyes once more getting watery. The room was dimly lit, as the curtains were blocking out the daylight, small candles spread out over many different surfaces in the room. The bed was covered in flower petals and Korra saw that the en-suite bathroom had lit candles throughout. From where she was standing, Korra could only _just_ see the large bathtub was filled with water, rose petals floating on top of it. Korra was speechless, she had wanted to surprise Asami by taking her out to dinner and all, but her girlfriend had beaten her to it and surprised Korra instead. She wanted to say something, a lot of things actually. But Korra’s brain didn’t compute, she was simply unable to speak any of the words she wanted to. Instead, she just turned around to face Asami again and smiled through her tears. 

“I really hope those are happy tears…” Asami whispered and Korra nodded, pressing her lips onto Asami’s again, _showing_ Asami rather than telling her. She gasped again when she felt herself being lifted up, their lips breaking contact. As Asami carried Korra in her arms, one under the back of Korra’s knees and the other under her arms, their lips found each other quickly, resuming their kiss. Korra had her arms wrapped around Asami’s neck and played with a loose strand of hair, tickling Asami’s neck while she did.

Asami had undressed Korra, her movements slow and full of utter adoration. The engineer hadn’t said anything about the few new scars on Korra’s body, but kissed them tenderly instead. They had stepped into the tub together, Asami had been the first one to sit, her back resting against one end of the tub, then Korra put herself in between Asami’s parted legs. Korra’s back resting against Asami’s torso, their cheeks resting against each other. 

“The water has gotten cold, sorry…” Asami apologized and Korra chuckled.

“Nothing I can’t fix,” Korra said and used her firebending to reheat the water. It didn’t take long for the water to be warm enough for the steam to cover the mirror with condensation. “Better?” she asked and felt Asami nod in confirmation.

“Perfect.” 

Korra took the towel from Asami as the engineer had dried Korra’s body, so the Avatar could do the same for Asami. With the same attention and tenderness, Korra dried Asami off, then gently rubbed Asami’s hair until it was no longer dripping. Still completely bare, they admired each other’s bodies, as if they didn’t know each other’s bodies like the back of their hand. The silence was a comfortable one, they didn’t need any words, as their gazes said it all.

They had found their way to the bed, their hands holding each other’s loosely in between them. Both laid down on the big bed, facing each other. Asami’s green eyes staring lovingly into Korra’s blue ones, content smiles exposing their teeth as their heartbeats almost synced up perfectly. 

Korra caressed Asami’s cheek, while Asami’s hand on Korra’s hip drew feathery circles onto the warm skin. Korra brushed aside some of Asami’s hair, until it fell over her shoulder, onto the engineer’s back. Their legs intertwined as their lips met once again, tongues circling each other lazily. 

A deep sigh slipped through Korra’s lips, her heart humming happily in her chest, fluttering throughout her body. She was finally _home_ , it felt better than anything in the world, and she knew Asami felt it too. The world around them disappeared and nothing could take this moment from them. 

_Welcome home._


End file.
